The Princess Bride Contemplation
by Hayleyharmony
Summary: <html><head></head>This is a drabble fic based on the head-cannon/parallel that many of us CS shippers have, made about Killian saying "as you wish," which is the famous line used in The Princess Bride. This has a lot of cuteness over Emma contemplating if Hook is actually the real life Westley. Hope you all enjoy, I sure loved writing it!</html>


Authors note: Hello, all captain swan shippers! This is a fic I came up with a while ago and finally decided to write. This probably will never happen or be talked about on Once Upon a Time, but I thought it would be fun to write! This is based on the head-cannon/parallel that many of us CS shippers have, made about Killian saying "as you wish," which is a famous line used in The Princess Bride. I have many feelings about this because I love captain swan and The Princess Bride so much; I hope you enjoy! I do not own Once Upon a Time or The Princess Bride and their amazing characters!

A lot of chaos had been going on recently since they realized Elsa was in town, nothing stayed calm in Storybrooke for long. Yet, things had died down a little bit for the day, allowing Emma, David, and Snow to have a stress-free movie night. Emma wanted to appreciate it for as long as she could before she had to jump into another battle. However, her relaxed state was soon broken when Mary Margaret put in _The Princess Bride_ into the DVD player.

Since Killian said those three words back in Neverland and every time after, she couldn't stop thinking about them. It made her smile when he first said it, laughing at the movie reference he had made that he wasn't even familiar with. Nevertheless, as it kept happening, it made her wonder. It was a general truth to all that had seen _The Princess Bride; _those three words were supposed to hold such strong meaning of pure true love when spoken. The weight of the words made her heart skip a beat every single time. That iconic phrase he constantly said that could not be mistaken, "As you wish."

As they watched the film, she suddenly started to see one parallel after another between Hook and her, and Westley and Buttercup in the movie. Hook's piracy and bravado being similar to The Dread Pirate Roberts, Emma being a-sort-of princess that came from a poor upbringing like Buttercup, Indigo's pursuit of revenge that was similar to Hook's one for Rumpelstiltskin, her flower tattoo, Westley always coming back for Buttercup like she knew Hook always would, and of course, the famous As you wish line.

As they continued to watch it, she could feel color rise to her cheeks. "_No…this can't be possible. I'm just thinking too much into it!"_ she thought to herself.

"You know, Westley kind of reminds me of Hook now that I think about it," Snow spoke, from the other side of the couch. The ending scene was playing and her mother had a box of tissues in her lap. Emma's eyes widened at her stunned that she noticed it too. She noticed that David beside her was snickering at her, clearly sharing the same thoughts.

"They do have similar qualities I'll admit…but it can't be. I know some people, like Gold, are two characters in one, but Westley needs a buttercup—Hook doesn't have a Buttercup!" she said quickly, trying to assure herself and her parents that the idea was crazy.

Snow looked at her daughter with amusement, "No I suppose not," she said with a smile. "Unless he's already found her and the story is unraveling as we speak…," she muttered.

Emma gaped at her, feeling flustered. She turned to David for support but he nodded his head agreeing, "You're from the enchanted forest after all, it only makes sense to be a part of a classic story as we'll. It's not, _inconceivable,_ to believe."

Emma gave a sarcastic smile to both of them, trying to cover up her uneasiness. She was just about to retort when they were interrupted by a knock sat the door. She jolted from her seat, walking over to open the door. As she opened the door, she saw her sort-of-boyfriend standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Hello love, I hope all is well. I was just wondering if you would like to celebrate this surprisingly calm day with me."

The nervousness hinting his voice made her grin; she loved how he could have a mix of bravado and bashfulness at the same time. They had become close through all the insanity they'd gone through together and she was finally ready to start something with him. She tried to silence her internal thoughts that told her to run, because she knew that she had to stop letting the past haunt her present.

"As long as it involves a drink," Emma said, with a smile.

He laughed quietly as she grabbed her coat. "As you wish, my love." Her eyes amplified once more at his words as her parents erupted with laughter from behind her. Hook looked at the three of them curiously, confused by the atmosphere of the room. "Did I say something wrong?"

Snow and David tried to stifle their laughter, turning back to the TV screen that was rolling the end credits.

"No!" Emma blurted with stunned look still on her face. "We better go Killian; my parents are becoming delusional from a lack of sleep. My baby brothers' crying is keeping them up."

As she pushed him out the door, she could her David and Snow muttering "twoooo love!" in the priest voice as they left.

….

Later in the Rabbit Hole after a round of drinks, they found each other exchanging stories of their past and present. However, she couldn't take it any longer; she needed to ask him to get it out in the open. "Have you ever heard of anyone by the name the Dread Pirate Roberts?" she questioned expeditiously.

Killian raised his eyebrows at her for a moment, trying to read her as he always did; he knew something was going on. He shook his head, "Can't say that I have…" Emma let go of a breath she had been holding, feeling relieved, but somewhat disappointed. "I have come across many pirates though, Swan; Blackbeard, Stevens, Turner and Sparrow—."

"You knew Jack Sparrow, he's a real person?" she interrupted, with astonishment.

"We'll he prefers _Captain _Jack Sparrow, but yes. He was an interesting pirate at that…quite the showman if you ask me," he scoffed. He puffed out his chest, trying to seem superior, which made Emma laugh.

"I'm sure you were a better pirate captain, Hook. More skilled and honorable than him, right?" she said, touching his arm. He smiled, shrugging nonchalantly. He picked up his drink off the counter, bringing it up to his lips. "Although, you both do enjoy your rum…"

"Lass, that's one of the few things all pirates can agree on. Also, another thing that all pirates know is that Killian Westley Jones is a fair captain, but no one to be trifled with." As he stated this, Emma spit out her drink in shock. She covered her mouth with her hands, and then began laugh uncontrollably. Hook looked at her startled, "What the bloody hell is wrong with you, Swan?"

"I'm so sorry! It's just—I can't believe that…," Emma tried to explain, feeling embarrassed. Hook looked at her, confused. She sighed, knowing it was time to confront him about this. "You said you're middle name was Westley, right?" He nodded, "We'll, it's just that you match another character from a story in this realm, and I am starting think you could be him in real form," she confessed warily.

"That's quite interesting, was I a villain in this tale too?" He asked, intrigued. Hook wanted to know more about this realm's take on him, it was such a strange thing muse over.

"No actually, you're a good guy in this one. A hero really, named Westley. Well anyway, he was a farm boy who found his true love, Buttercup. But they got separated from each other." Hook gazed at her, allured by the aching resemblance of the story and his life. He bobbed his head slightly, pushing her to go on. "He became pirate too and took over the moniker the Dread Pirate Roberts. Buttercup swore she would never love again, thinking he was gone for good. She was forced to engagement with the prince. Westley fought his way back to her, sacrificing all he had to. After a few shenanigans of course, love prevailed," she retold the story softly, tears brimming in her eyes.

Emma lifted her head, meeting his gaze. She knew that he understood what she was getting at and it was all too much to take in. Her whole life she'd felt alone, and now she was nothing but.

"Sounds like an amazingly, familiar tale," he said with a smirk. His ocean blue eyes sparkled with warmth and jubilance. "However, if this story is indeed a version of my own, it is a bit skewed on some of the facts now isn't it?

"Yeah, but all the fairytale stories from this world seem to be really off so far. Anyhow it has to be true, one of the things that you say to me made me realize it."

"What words would those be?" he asked, still holding a small smile. Emma laced her fingers with his as she began to recite the lines.

"And that day she was amazed to discover when he way saying _as you wish_, what he meant was I love you," she said arriving at the phrase. She saw the recognition in his face, now understanding and a bit stunned. "And even more amazing was the day she realized she truly loved him back," she finished.

"It hits it on the nail on the head with that part doesn't it?" he questioned, hoping she was confirming what he was wishing to be true.

"It does." She beamed tenderly at him. She couldn't say those words out loud yet, but right now, it was enough. "Although…the real version of the story is way better," she responded confidently, leaning closer so their foreheads were resting together.

"Aye, that it is. Thinking otherwise would be _inconceivable_." She laughed at his words and sighed.

"Just kiss me Killian," she sighed exasperatedly.

He chuckled and nodded. As their lips were about to touch, Hook whispered, "As You Wish."


End file.
